


I Didn't Expect You

by Sanna007



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), bau - Fandom
Genre: African American Character, Awkward Flirting, Curiosity, Elevators, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Get Together, Honeymoon, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nerdiness, POC Reader, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna007/pseuds/Sanna007
Summary: When Garcia and Morgan go on their honeymoon, technical Analyst Michelle Hannity covers for her. Consider Dr. Reid's curiosity piqued as he finds himself getting easily flustered and making excuses to see her again. Analyst Hannity is even worse. Once Garcia is back will these two be able to figure everything out or will they continue to pine from a distance?**Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.**
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Didn't Expect You

The day started out like any other, a bit bleak but, getting brighter the more you drank your morning cup of coffee. You kissed your dog goodbye and headed to the office. Once in your lair, it hit you. Today was the day you were subbing in for analyst Garcia. Helping the BAU was an honor and also quite nerve-wracking. The BAU was known for their efficiency... you just hoped you were fast enough for them. The call came in at ten. You exhaled a deep breath before answering.

"Good morning my crime-fighting superheroes! What can I do for you?" There was a pregnant pause on the jet and you sighed. "It's the accent, isn't it? I'm trying to channel my inner Garcia but, at last, we can't all be the strawberry blonde tech goddess." The corner of Agent Hotchner's lips twitched and you couldn't help but, smile.

"Team this is Analyst Hannity, she'll be filling in while Garcia is on vacation. We need you to search if there's any overlap between victims. We're trying to establish a geographical profile for the unsubs hunting grounds."

"Right, got it. Anything else? Did you want a refined list of social media friends they also have in common? Or if they followed each other? The victims are all late teens, early twenties so most of their interaction would be online unless of course, they joined school clubs which I'm already searching but, honestly who joins clubs anymore? If you're not playing a sport or rushing for a frat it's quite pointless because..."

You stopped mid ramble when you heard Agent Rossi clear his throat. A small squeak may have left your lips but, that's neither here nor there.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I will get that done right away. Goodbye."

Your face was on fire as you ended the call and you contemplated stalling your search until you had the courage to face the team again. You made yourself a cup of tea while you waited for your servers to do their thing. When you were hired at the FBI you only had one request, you got to make your own program and search engine and as long as no one could prove it, nothing was illegal. Helping save lives is a fast-paced job and you refuse to be slowed down just because American departments of defense don't know how to play nice in the sandbox. After stalling for as long as you could, you called the team back.

"Alright, so I've got some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"

"Hit us with the bad news, we're already back at square one." Said Prentiss from the other side of the phone. 

"You asked for it my loves, ok. The bad news is that this is definitely a hate crime with a sprinkle of sexual sadism. Super grimey and gross and I really hope you catch this guy. Good news! All of the victims went to the same Cafe every Wednesday night for poetry readings and in all of their Spotify playlist Girl In Red was their most played artist which tells us everything we need to know right there but, I'll go on. They each had private Twitter and Instagram accounts and even Snapchat! Double lives these girls had. All born and raised in bible belt small towns and moved to the big city as soon as they could."

"Girl in red?" The confusion laced in Dr. Reid's voice made you giggle and all of your nervous energy seemed to leave your body at once. "Honestly doctor, you're too adorable for your own good. Do you reside in the 21st century with the rest of us? You should give them a listen. Hannity out!"

It was only after hanging up you realized you called Dr. Spencer Reid adorable in front of the whole team and Kansas City police department. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! CM is my favorite show and I really hope I did all of these amazing characters justice. This will be a continued work that I will try to consistently update!


End file.
